Nada
by mikotokanna
Summary: A veces sientes que lo has perdido todo, sientes que no te queda nada. Pero siempre hay algo.
1. Nada.

Todo iba a terminar. Ya nada tiene sentido. No le queda nada en la vida. Nunca nada de aquello por lo que había luchado había dado fruto. Nada. Nunca.

El viento le agita el pelo rubio. El olor a humedad del río le nubla la mente. El silencio a su alrededor es el mismo que ha dominado su vida aquel último año. Desprecio constante. Odio en cada mirada. Le han despojado de todo lo material y de lo sentimental.

Una ráfaga de viento frío le hace estremecer. Se frota los brazos para entrar en calor. Para paliar el vacío helado dentro de él.

Ni siquiera ha conseguido que aquella mirada esmeralda se posara en él con otra cosa que no fuese odio. Rivalidad jurada. Desconfianza. Sospecha. Cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de borrar ese recuerdo grabado a fuego.

Nada de eso importa ya.

Nada. Nada. Absolutamente nada le ata. Nada le retiene aquí. Ha tenido una buena vida. Recuerda que un día fue querido por sus padres. Piensa en su madre. En sus ojos, su pelo suave y brillante. Recuerda a su padre, estricto y algo distante pero siempre atento. Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, luchando por salir.

Los años en la escuela habían estado llenos de sentimientos encontrados. De aventuras. De deseos insatisfechos. De emoción. De más odio. De nuevas experiencias. De más desprecio. De victorias. De fracasos. De las mejores calificaciones. De los peores momentos. Todo para nada.

Nadie le extrañará. Nadie le necesita allí ya. Ni siquiera él mismo sabe porqué sigue ahí dando vueltas a los inútiles recuerdos. Se desprecia a si mismo. Pero el frío pasará. Los recuerdos pasarán. Y llegará la paz.

Se pone en pie. Por fin terminará el sufrimiento. Por fin será libre. Por fin...

Una mano se posa en su hombro.

Asustado se gira y casi resbala del borde de piedra. Busca al dueño de la mano.

Ahí está. Esos ojos de nuevo. Las dudas se agolpan en su mente. Las sensaciones. Los sentimientos. El caos.

Esta vez le miran diferente. Le miran sin odio. Por primera vez en años. En una vida. En una eternidad.

Ojos que le analizan y que niegan al mismo tiempo.

Que le compadecen y le alientan.

Que le suplican y le ruegan que no lo haga.

Siente las lágrimas cálidas desbordar por su rostro. Libres. Pesadas. Fatigadas de vivir encerradas.

El calor de la mano que ahora envuelve la suya se extiende por su cuerpo e invade su corazón. Igual que el abrazo que le devuelve las ganas de aferrarse a la vida.

Quizá si que hay algo por lo que vivir.

Quizá hay algo más que nada.


	2. De vuelta

No ha habido justicia. Las cosas no han ido como prometían. Como la lógica dictaría. El terror que acompañó al momento en el que finalmente cumplió su cometido no estaba previsto ni en el peor de los casos.

Ahora pasea solo cubierto por una capucha. No quiere ser reconocido. No quiere mas halagos. No quiere más cumplidos. No quiere recordar que toda esta situación ha sido por su culpa.

Ha muerto gente inocente. Los que han salido indemnes ahora vagan por las calles hasta que alguien se toma la justicia que considera correcta por su mano. Sabe que los están recogiendo por las aceras. En el mundo mágico y en el muggle. El primero ya no será su sitio nunca más.

Y él. No ha vuelto a saber nada acerca de su paradero. Huyó cuando se le declaró culpable. Tuvo que presenciar la sentencia de sus padres. Él también. Qué clase de justicia es esa? En ese momento perdió la fe en la gente. En sus promesas. En sus métodos.

Y ellos? Amigos decían ser. Emborrachados de poder y justicia no fueron en su busca. Estás con ellos o contra ellos. Su posición había ido cambiando. Y antes de ser acusados de traidores le dejan ir. Tal vez para siempre. Ojalá para siempre.

Una ráfaga de viento frío le quita la capucha. Levanta la mirada. Mira a la silueta. Está demasiado cerca de terminar con todo. No. Él ya no será más un héroe. Retoma su camino.

Vuelve a levantar la vista. Se dirige hacía él. Maldita sea. Distingue un mechón rubio. No puede ser. Se acerca más. Si que puede ser, si. Y lo es.

Coloca una mano en su hombro con calma. No debe asustarle. La mirada gris se encuentra con la suya. Apagada como nunca la había visto.

Agarra su mano. Ve sus lágrimas. Demasiados sentimientos. Demasiados recuerdos. Culpabilidad. Alivio.

Le abraza. No entiende porqué. El rubio se deja llevar de vuelta al otro lado. De vuelta a la vida.


End file.
